Raven's Daughter II: Shadowed Love
by Jncera
Summary: Rae Raven's Daughter, now 17, is betrothed to a cruel prince from Azarath. She runs away and falls in love with a young teen, but unknown to her is Slade's son. And can Raven return from the dead? RavenxRobin/Nightwing
1. Wake Up to a New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the cartoon or cartoon book. All the others, mine mine mine! Hehe.

**Sequel to** Raven's Daughter

**Brief Summary Points of Raven's Daughter** for those of you who are too lazy to read it: (And it's a quick review too)

Raven and Robin marry

Raven's pregnant, Starfire attacks her out of jealousy and rage

Raven dies during childbirth, daughter looks so much like Raven that Robin names her Rae (April 14, 2006)

Slade's after Rae, when she is 1 year old, she throws Slade out the window using same powers as Raven's

Rae discovers a way into Raven's mirror when she is 10, talks to mother's memory

Slade has a son a year older than Rae

It's so hard to summarize a good story...so why don't you just go click on my penname and read the real story.

Thanks for all the suggestions for the title! It helped to come up with the final decision.

**Chapter 1**

(**A/N:** Pronunciation of Syron is Si-ron. It rhymes with Nylon. Also, Robin is now Nightwing, uniform, mask, hair, and all.)

Rae pried open her eyes to stare into the brightest thing ever to exist in the whole wide world: her window. Somehow, the drapes were open so the dazzling rays of light cascaded down onto her radiant seventeen-year-old face. Well, Rae didn't think they were anywhere near dazzling. With a flick of her hand, the shutters were enveloped in black energy and dragged shut. She groaned and got up.

"Mom must have hated the light _so_ much she wanted the window to face her bed. And let's not forget that it's _so_ strategically placed to face _east._" Rae stopped muttering and flung her legs to the side of the bed. However, instead standing right up, she turned around and looked longingly at the closed window.

When she was ten, her father had wanted to move her to the city to further protect her from Slade, who wanted to unleash Trigon. Rae protested, so a compromise was made. Rae would stay in the tower with the titans, and if she wanted to go out, another would have to come with her and watch her every move. Further more, when there was trouble in the city, Rae would have to stay home, guarded by an adult. At first, she didn't think much of it, as the attention she got was what every child wanted. Then, as she became a freedom-seeking teenager, she longed to explore the city by herself, free and alone.

The past seven years didn't change much. Since Beast Boy wasn't a boy anymore, he would go by BB or Gar, a short version of Garfield, his real name. Terra and Gar finally got married a month after Rae's tenth birthday. They've been together for more than twelve years. Cyborg thought that must have been a record. The reason they didn't marry sooner was that they liked the freedom and thought that marriage would slow down the team. But, their hearts got the better of their brains. Cyborg had asked them about having children one day and BB spewed his soymilk all over the robot's face, gagging and coughing.

Rae grinned at the memory and stood up. Once she entered her bathroom, the lights turned on and a semi-transparent screen popped up in front of the mirror. On it, were labels reading: Breakfast; News; Weather; E-mail; Music; Intercom, and a whole lot of other yummy stuff. It was just splendid to see how the technology had risen in the year of 2023.

Yawning, Rae got out her brush and touched the screen where it said "Breakfast." A huge menu popped up according to the current kitchen's inventory status. The main reason Cyborg had put in this wonderful computer screen was to stop him and BB from reliving the "Tofu vs. Meat Speech and Debate Competition" each and every morning.

While brushing her long black hair with her right hand, she used her other hand to press "Herbal Tea" and with much thought, "Pancakes with Maple Syrup."

She lightly touched a few buttons after that, and the screen disappeared. Now that the mirror was free, Rae gazed into her indigo eyes. They were violet like her mother's, but with more blue. They also had a more cheery composition to them, but not by too much, as showing excessive emotion was still a dangerous sport.

The whole reason why her father, Nightwing, had chosen to name his daughter after Raven was the similarities between mother and child. Every physical feature of Rae's was her mother's, except for her shiny black hair that went a few inches over her shoulder. She even had the same interests and the same sarcastic drone to most situations. But unlike Raven, Rae laughed more, and loved to pull pranks, but that was mostly all. In fact, she looked so much like a seventeen-year-old Raven that when she put on her mother's uniform one day, the startled titans thought that it was a teenager Raven come back to life.

And speaking of Raven coming back to life, it was nearly seven years ago since her mother told Rae under the circumstances on how she could. _When love conquers evil and it is destroyed from inside._

Rae sighed and went into her closet after she got all washed up. Everything she owned in this walk-in-closet was either black, dark blue, dark purple, or dark red. Only one elegant formal dress in the way corner had a few dashes of silver to it, something Starfire had noticed. As much as Rae loves her Aunt Starfire, pink and neon green is really just not her color.

She shifted through her clothes and decided on her usual: black tank top, black shorts, black boots, and black gloves similar to what Raven used to adorn her hand. The jewel in the center helped her center her energy for more accuracy. Rae also pulled out her mother's azure cloak. She loved the silky material as it reminded her of the dark soothing Hawaiian waters. And no matter how many times you wash it, it would smell like lavender... like her mother.

Rae floated silently down the stair and heard the trails of voices. There was Cyborg babbling about how he just upgraded his T-car, Terra and Starfire was trying to get Gar to try the Tamaranian's new surprise smoothie, and Nightwing was talking lightly to—

Rae gasped. She knew that icy cold voice, and she loathed it. She loathed it more than tofu, bright colors, and even Slade, the reason she felt so trapped. Rae stopped outside the common room door and glared at the hated sound of _Syron_, the teen she was miserably betrothed to only a week ago.

Syron was the eighteen-year-old prince from Azarath. His father, King Blackwood, or more known as Black, was supposed to marry Raven according to the royal law. At fifteen years old, Raven was terrified about spending the rest of her life with a cruel and selfish prince, so ran away to earth. Black, furious, couldn't find her, so married another and became King. Years later, he and his son came to earth to search for Raven's heir to complete the law. Syron was to marry Rae.

Of course, Rae protested. If Slade had taken away her freedom, she didn't want Syron to kill it any further by forcing her to choose whom she should love forever.

"Marry _you_?" Rae turned around and crossed her arms. "I won't."

"Oh, but you will." Syron's voice was like ice, sharp and cold. It matched his bitter dark eyes that seemed to stab you with icicles as you stare into them. His heart must be just as sinister.

"Well, King Blackwood, Rae is a citizen of Earth, so your Azarathian rules would not apply here," spoke Starfire, placing a hand on Rae's shoulder.

Black ignored her words. "If Rae does not fulfill the Azarathian royal law, she will have to pay the consequences."

Rae turned her head and eyed the teen over her shoulder. He was a few inches shorter than Nightwing and had jet-black shoulder length hair that gave off an eerie blue glow. A flowing dark cloak hid his pale skin. Syron would be quite decent looking if his eyes and voice weren't so icy. His father was an older version of his son with long silver hair. He and Syron both shared the same eyes. Rae glanced in them and felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on her.

Nightwing's started to worry. "What consequences?" His voice shook slightly.

Rae turned fully around, curious yet dreading the answer.

"If Rae does not marry Syron," responded the king, "she will be taken back to Azarath—"

"—To be executed." The teen's voice changed, like the general who just won a battle he knew he would from the start. He snapped his gaze from a paling Nightwing to Rae and starting eyeing her with a look she didn't like at all. His sharp eyes turned greedy and narrowed as they climbed up her fine figure. Rae glared as their gaze met and she tightened her cloak around her. _This is slavery..._

Nightwing's lips were dry. His heart was beating fast with fear and shock. _Execute her? His only daughter? His treasure, his angel, his jewel? _He looked over to Rae. _Let her die? Never! Now when there is a way out of it_. Raven's death might have been hard to prevent, but Rae's was not.

"We'll need some time alone," spoke Nightwing, not looking away from Rae.

"Very well." Black turned around and walked out of the entrance hall. Syron, with one last smirk at Rae, followed him outside.

"Dad, I am not marrying _him_! And haven't you noticed how warm and welcoming his eyes were? He eyed me like a piece of meat."

"Rae." Nightwing's voice was quiet. "Rae, we have no choice. It's the law, and even though I hate to give you off like this, I don't want to lose you." He pulled Rae into a tight hug. "You might even learn to love him?"

She pulled gently away. "Never."

Rae remembered that day all too well. She remembered how hopeless the situation was. She remembered how vulnerable she felt when Nightwing called the two back in and gave his cold consent. Syron had eyed her hungrily, but his eyes still stayed frozen like a winter blizzard. She remembered how it felt her life had ended. Her whole life was stripped away in that one hour. Her past was painful, her present was hopeless, and her future only lead to a life married to a heartless ice king. No, her future would be all three of those.

Rae had fled crying after her father reluctantly completed the betrothal. Her whole life ahead of her had just been given away. She ran all the way to her room, tears trailing behind her like a drizzle of soft rain. Rae slammed the door and turned the "Do Not Disturb" light on. With a brief look around her dark room, she ran to Raven's mirror and visited her mother.

Let's just say Raven didn't take the appearance of Syron and King Black very pleasant. The dangerously swirling smoke turned dark and rocks around Rae started to split slightly. Rae's mother had remained silent for more than five minutes to contain her emotions.

Raven had never felt so many emotions before: Rage, guilt, sadness, heartbreak, hate, bleakness, longing, and strong vibe of love towards her daughter. She wanted to kill Black for causing her fear when she was young, and to transfer that same emotion to her only daughter.

After a long while, the rocks calmed down and so did the swirling haze. "I'm sorry, Rae. This is all _my fault_. I shouldn't have fled." Her voice was no more than a mere whisper, like the wind you have to face in order to feel the wispy breeze.

Rae looked up with tears in her eyes, causing them to sparkle delicately. "No it isn't. If you didn't run away, you never would have met Dad, and there wouldn't be me."

"But because of my selfishness, you have to suffer my consequences." Raven's voice was so painful, like it hurt to speak.

"No, no it's okay mom." Rae paused. "All I need to know is that you'll be there for me." Rae managed a brittle but genuine smile.

That was all a week ago. It was decided that once Rae would turn eighteen, she would return with Syron to Azarath for their royal wedding.

Her birthday was exactly one month away.

Rae leaned against the wall outside the living room. As Syron's frozen voice leaked out, Rae's gaze on the floor intensified. _How I hate that sound_! Suddenly, the light overhead blew up in a shower of glass and sparks. The piercing and abrupt noise caused the whole room to run out to investigate.

"Rae!" Her father was the first to see her. "Are you okay?"

Rae didn't respond but her eyes continued to grow intensely white. Nightwing shook her lightly, and she snapped out of her concentration. Rae looked up to the concerned faces of her family, and then her eyes snapped sharply to Syron, whose face was emotionless.

Immediately, she whipped around with a whisk of her cloak and walked into the kitchen without a word. The titans and Syron followed her gaze until the door slid shut.

"Something must be on Rae's mind," spoke Starfire, grabbing a nearby broom. Cyborg had left it there from the last time he had chased BB for the controller.

"No, allow me." Syron's voice was far from the sound of courtesy. He merely wanted to show off his powers.

He stretched his hand over the floor and the pieces of glass immediately floated up. With a fast swirl of his wrist, they disappeared in a brief glitter of smoke.

"That was—um, nice powers." Gar's voice was a little hesitant. Nightwing had told the team that to make Rae feel less miserable, they should at least warm up to Syron.

"Why, thank you." Starfire had failed to notice why being wed to royalty had to cause so much unhappiness. She had been ever so optimistic towards the whole thing, reminding Rae that things could be worse. Besides, no one is ever to late to learn how to love, or love again. Starfire would remember that, as the sight of Rae seventeen years ago had caused all the hatred for Raven to wash away like chalk on a rainy day.

Syron nodded slightly and headed after Rae. Terra followed, but Nightwing held her back.

"Let's give them some time alone." He was concerned, but he didn't want Rae to stay this hateful towards her future husband forever. "Maybe they can warm up to each other."

Terra eyed him skeptically. "I really hope you know what you're doing though." She looked up to the broken light. "You know that Gar would die if the TV ended up like that."

BB smirked. "I died when I married you, actually."

Back in the kitchen, Rae was stirring her herbal tea and staring into space. She heard to door open behind her, and the she turned around to be only frozen stiff.

Syron sat down across from her. "The palace is lavish. You can have as many servants as you want...as _queen_." He stretched the last word, saying it with emphasis.

Rae avoided that razor-sharp gaze and looked away. "I don't care."

Syron smiled, yet it didn't reach his eyes. _Just look at her, so beautiful. And she's going to all mine. A perfect queen for me. _

Unknown to everyone, Rae was an empath, like her mother. She read his disgusting thoughts and got up to leave.

"Going somewhere?"

"To get away from you." She grabbed her mug of herbal tea and headed for the roof to meditate. Meditation wasn't needed for Rae, but since Starfire taught her how, she did it out of habit. It just seemed like a second nature.

"Must my future queen be so cold?" He remained sitting at the table, but his eyes followed her like heat sensors.

Rae nearly started laughing. _Me? Cold? And what are you? A living specimen from the last Ice Age? _"Look who's talking."

Syron got off his seat and followed her out to the roof. Both remained quiet through the whole way up the stairs. Rae wanted to keep her conversations as minimal as possible to this ice king, and Syron was busy admiring her perplexing attractiveness.

Rae could feel her life slipping. It was like listening to a music sample; it's so good, but you know it's going to end any moment now. Rae was trying to enjoy her somewhat freedom for the moment. It was, as she knew she was going to die in a month, and this was her chance to do everything she wanted before she leaves earth, literally.

And speaking of what she had always wanted to do...Rae stared across the horizon and sighed. She saw a lone crow fly low across the water towards the city. _Freedom_. If there was a better time to go out and explore, this was it.

Rae placed her tea on the table and floated off the ground towards the edge of the roof.

"And what are you doing?"

Rae whipped around. She had forgotten Syron was up here with her, standing only a few feet away. The wind was causing his cloak to reveal his black baggy jeans and a long sleeved dark shirt.

"Don't follow me. I'm going to enjoy life while I can, before—before I get enslaved to _you_."

She turned slightly and before she knew it, Syron grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on solid ground. His hands were so cold that they stung.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" His face was too close for comfort. Rae could actually see small specks of ice blue in those black pools of his.

The dark teen replied calmly. "Getting to know my future wife." He leaned in closer.

Rae eyes widened with fear and she tried to desperately walk away, but his grasp was unyielding. His hands also felt like they just took a swim in the Arctic Ocean.

"Let! Go!" She pulled as hard as she could, but Syron grabbed her waist with his other hand and drew her back in. "Let me go, you bastard!"

Syron liked her reaction. He liked the way the fear shone in her stunning indigo eyes. He liked the way she squirmed against his grasp, which only made him hold her tighter. He liked the sound of her desperate voice. "You might as well get used to this now, Rae," he said. Her delicate face was now only a few inches away from his. The ruby on her forehead glittered like the sea with the morning light.

"I will never—" before Rae could finish her sentence, Syron pressed his cold lips against her soft ones, causing the most terrifying feeling to course through her body. She just fell into a frozen pond in the middle of winter, and the impact had just killed her heart. Rae pulled quickly away and slapped him with all her might. Syron turned slightly at the impact, and it left a brief mark of pink on the pale skin. He faced her once more with a shrewd smile that clearly read, "That won't change things."

Afraid of what he would do next, Rae took off as fast as she could. She didn't even want to turn around to see if he was pursuing her. All she knew that it wasn't safe to be with him; anywhere else would be better.

.

Syron watched the teen go with indifferent eyes. No, it wasn't defeat. After all, he was going to marry Rae no matter what. Trying to kiss her just then was just for fun. He enjoyed toying around with her and seeing her panic.

Syron swept a short bow at the direction she took off in. "As you wish, your highness."

Rae kept flying. She didn't care where she was going; she just had to get as far away as possible from that horrible creature. As the memory of what just happened dawned to her, angry tears swelled up in her eyes and they dropped into the dark churning sea below. Why was her life like this? Why did her mother have to die before she even got to know her? Why did Slade have to be after her, and not someone else? Why can't she have to freedom that others take for granted? Why did she have to spend the rest of her life with _that sinister prince_ and be queen to a planet she hardly knew anything of? Why was life so _unfair_! _What did she do to deserve this!?_

Her eyes started to glow white from the frustration building inside her. Knowing full well that she might destroy one of those harbor buildings by the sea, Rae turned her concentration to the lapping ocean waters. In fact, she was focusing so hard that Rae didn't notice where she was going and flew right into something...or _someone_.

* * *

Long chapter. Sorry for the slow update. School's starting and I'm stressing out because of it. School = evil.

Next Chapter: Who did she bump into?

If you review, you shall have happy dreams. Or...more like I will have happy dreams.


	2. The Changing Winds from Aeolus

Disclaimer: I only own Rae, Aeolus (Alex), Syron, and King Blackwood. No other characters, or any of the shops. (Sadly)

Julz speaks: Sorry for the slow update. If you all saw my author note, you would understand. So much.

My two current stories will be updated one after the other, switching off. This time it's RD II, then it's S vs. R. You know...

Brain Refresher:

-Syron (evil fiancé) tries to make a move on Rae

-Rae runs (flies) away

-She bumps into something/someone

Aeolus' (Ai-oh-lus) features have been modeled slightly after a very special member: **Sinfire**

(The hair, the eyes at the moment, and the ever so awesome personality. smile)

**Chapter 2**

Rae gasped softly with surprise and nearly fell. It wasn't really because of the fact she just collided a teen of the opposite sex, but that she collided with a boy who was sitting on a...cloud?

Rae looked up and this time really did fall backwards a few feet. The stranger grabbed her hand with a firm, but tender, grip and pulled her up next to him, smiling.

The awed young titan didn't know what to say. In front of her was the most handsome and captivating teenager she had ever seen. Even the movie stars of the day couldn't compare in her opinion.

He had dark brown hair that caught the morning light like a heavenly halo and eyes that would make the bright spring sky turn green with envy. They seemed to burn into her soul, her mind, and her heart like the warmth of the winter sun. His facial features were manly and handsome, yet still retained the right amount of cuteness to make heads turn. His muscle-rippled skin bore the fair tan of someone who spent many hours outside, but never intended to bronze his skin. Rae could not help but gape, but who couldn't blame her?

In fact, she was so mesmerized by his handsome features; she didn't notice the other teen himself gawking stupidly at _her_. Her hood had fallen off when he pulled her up. Never had he understood the full meaning of beauty until then. Her eyes were like crystal pools at the last breath of twilight, and her hair was a soft waterfall of midnight. As he concentrated on her delicate visage, he suddenly recognized something in them.

"Have...we met before?"

The boy's voice startled Rae out of her trance. It reminded her of the tall forests of the north, full of hidden waterfalls and soft meadows. She stared deep into his face and frowned.

"I—I don't think so."

The other teenager blushed slightly. "Oh sorry, but it's just that...I swear we've met sometime." He paused and noticed the girl's confusion. "Oops, where are my manners? I'm Aeolus. You can call me Alex." With a grin, he swept her a bow.

Rae smiled humorously. _What charm!_

"Pleased to meet you Alex. My name is Rae, short for Raven." Playing along, she curtsied.

Alex suppressed some inner surprise. Raven_...I've heard that name somewhere before. _

He cleared his throat. "So um, Rae, may one ask what a beautiful girl such as you is doing out in the open sky?"

Rae crossed her arms and continued to smile. "And may one ask what a handsome boy such as you is doing standing on a gathering of water _vapor_?" She ended her last word with a small, but sweet snippet of a laugh.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Ladies first."

"So the lady asks the question first."

"But it is the man who opens the door."

"Yet the lady may choose not to walk through."

"And in doing so, has hurt the man's feelings."

Rae laughed. "I see that we're both equal in being the stubborn ass."

For some reason, Alex blushed. "Well, if the lady persists, I am standing on the cloud because I command the cloud."

Rae cocked an eyebrow. "Er..."

Alex continued. "You see, I have special powers. I command the wind, which basically commands the weather. I have made it so that the wind condenses this cloud so much, it can support me and you." He started waving his arms around, and clouds gathered to enlarge their current fluff of vapor cotton.

Rae nodded slowly. "Fascinating."

Alex turned around. "Well, usually I would get more than a one word response."

The pale teen smiled wryly. "Watch this." She reached out her hands, muttered something inaudible, and black orbs of energy erupted from her palm.

"Impressive."

"Oh, I get more than a one word response..._always_." Rae spotted an ice cream truck off the bridge under them, and using her powers obtained two ice cream cones from inside the truck and brought them to their elevation. Using the black tendrils, she handed one to Alex, and took one for herself.

He stared at the cone in his hand with a gaping mouth. "Whoa...dude..."

Rae sat down on the cloud, dangling her leg over the side and her cloak pouring onto the white cloud behind her. "Told you I always get more than a one word response. Usually, though, it's a series of profanity." The licked the ice cream, but cringed in a look of disgust. "Etch, rocky road."

Alex sat down next to her. "I'll trade you. I hate Neapolitan."

"You don't like Neapolitan? It's the best of all three worlds."

The other teen shook his head and they swapped ice cream cones. They ate in silence, admiring the magnificent view of Jump City bay. Below them was the dark mysterious churning sea, and up ahead was the city itself. Cars crossed the bridge over the ocean, oblivious of the two rebelling teenagers high up ahead, viewing them like falcons. The titan's tower was but a speck in the distance.

"Amazing how three entirely different flavors can come together in such a delicious combo." Rae licked her lips as she remaining traces disappeared. Syron had horribly interrupted her breakfast, and she remembered painfully the neglected pancakes. But soon, her thoughts traveled back to Syron, and a wave of emotions flooded her mind. Hate, anguish, bleakness, frustration...

Alex glanced over at the silent beauty, and noticed the troubled visage. "Something wrong?"

Rae looked up. His soft voice was full of sympathy. "Um, struggles..." She sighed, wishing that all her troubles could follow that breath of air and disseminate into the morning sky. "My life just keeps on falling into a whirlpool of blackness that I can't swim clear away from."

The grief on her face could have shattered any one's heart. "Care to share?" said Alex.

Rae breathed in the ocean air, and began quietly. "I guess I have to start from the beginning.

"My mother was born in a place called Azarath—"

"Azarath? I've heard of that place," spoke up Alex. "My father used to study it intensely when I was small."

"Your father knows about Azarath?" Rae was surprised. No one knew except for the titans. "Who's your father?"

"Dales. Um, well, sorry I interrupted, please continue." Alex scratched the back of his neck in mild embarrassment.

Rae stared at the teen curiously for a few seconds, but continued. "Anyways, she was born in Azarath and when she was fifteen, the cruel King Blackwood wanted to marry her. Naturally, she ran away.

"So now, he's come back to finish the royal betrothal, with his son, Syron to marry...me." She paused coldly. "He's the most vile, sinister, and evil teen ever to live. If I fail to compromise, death awaits."

"Wait, what about your mother?"

A silent tear found its way down her tender cheek. "She died...during childbirth." Rae turned painfully away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

She remained silent. The chilly ocean breezes reached up and caressed her tear-streaked face. Her midnight hair brushed back and danced forlornly.

Alex sighed. "If it could possibly make you feel any better, I never knew my mother either, and my father never speaks of her...it's just like, as if I never had one."

Rae fingered the locket around her neck. It was silver and had a black raven engraved on the front, it's wings widespread and a single ruby eye glittering like a gentle winter fire. Nightwing had given it to Rae on her tenth birthday, and it was the most precious thing she owned. For one thing, the necklace had been Raven's. Inside, her picture resided on one of the hearts, with a spiraled strand of her dark purple hair hugged the other.

"I hate my life." Alex jumped slightly as the thoughtful silence was slashed with her sharp words.

"Rae—"

"I hate my past, I hate my present, and I hate my future." Rae angrily wiped away a burning tear. "It _was_ so pointless, it _is_ so pointless, and it _will be_ all so pointless."

"I'm sure it will all—"

"No! You don't understand! No one understands!" Rae took a sharp intake of breath and covered her mouth. "I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...yell at you like that." She looked back down at the ocean, now reflecting brilliantly the late morning's sun.

"I just have nothing—"

"To live for."

Rae glanced slowly at the boy sitting next to her. He suddenly stood up and glanced towards the wispy clouds that seemed to reside at the edge of the sky. "When I was small, all I ever saw was the inside of my father's dark dwelling. The only time I saw the light of the heavens was when I was training. All my life, I had longed for freedom."

"Me too." Rae's voice was quiet, but reached Alex all the same, like the dying spring breeze at the start of summer. "I'm never left alone."

Then at the same time, both said, "But today was different."

Startled, they looked at each other. A smile crept onto their faces and both felt something special clicking.

"So, uh, want to explore? Just the two of us?" Alex blushed at the last sentence, but Rae didn't mind. He looked cuter with the pink tint on his cheeks.

"Not that I have anything better to do."

With a delicate arch, Alex swept his arms forward and the cloud began to move towards the city, dropping elevation slowly like a descending plane. It vanished just as they reached the street in front of Jump City Mall.

Alex opened the door for her. "Ladies first!"

Rae laughed sweetly. "And what is up with you and such formal manners?"

"I need to make a good impression."

"Tough luck." She stepped through the open door and was blasted with a wall of outrageously cold air con. She pulled her mother's cloak tighter and relaxed as the magic material warmed her instantly.

"So," Alex came in and seemed to be unaffected by the drastic change in temperature, "Where to first?"

"Eh, let's wander." Rae started walking to the central heart of the mall. Alex followed.

"The mall vagabond life?"

"What? You want to take a personal tour of Victoria's Secret?"

"Would you mind?"

"Yes."

Alex grinned. They left the department store they entered and came out into the hustle bustle of the main area thingamagig. "So, Abercrombie and Fitch?"

"Too expensive and slutty."

"Charlotte Russe?"

"Do I look like Charlotte Russe style?"

"Not exactly..."

"That's what I thought."

"KB Toys?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No pun intended?"

"You scare me with your sadness, Alex."

"Bath and Body Works?"

"You're saying I stink?"

"Uh...how about Hot Topic?"

"Finally you're getting on my better side." Rae walked in the direction of the store and entered. Alex followed with shifty eyes. To tell the truth, it was a bit creepy looking anyways.

He peered first at the racket of CDs Rae was examining. "Um, nice graphics?"

"What, afraid of blood and knives?"

"If they have anything to do with me, yea."

She grinned and shook her head. Next, Rae knelt down by the tubs of pins. She pulled out a Happy Bunny pin and handed it to Alex. "That suits you all too well."

He peered down at it and read, "_You suck and that's sad_. Wow, how touching."

"Yes, isn't it deep?" She turned and headed deeper into the gothic store.

Alex tossed the pin back in its home tub and followed, letting his eyes travel up the walls on the side, all filled with various clothes of black, pink, and red. He saw a short black skirt with pink frills under it and zippers on the side. He pictured how Rae would look wearing it with the matching black and pink corset above. And to top it off, some black boots. _Oh, how naughty..._

But honestly, she had the body that would make anything look good.

Rae caught him staring at the outfit with a glazed look and snickered. "You picturing how you'd look in that skirt and corset?"

Alex snapped out of his dream and turned to look at her. The image of the pale teen in those clothes was still super glued to his eyes. "No, I uh, was just um—"

"Thinking of how I would look in it?"

He jumped, startled out of his wits. "How did...you...how...?"

"I'm an empath. I _read minds_." Rae pointed to her head.

Alex blushed. "Um...sorry?" He fidgeted with his thumbs.

Rae however, to her own surprise, didn't seem to be bothered. If it were Syron, he would be puree by now.

"Nah, I find it sweet."

If Alex had been told he just won a million dollar shopping spree from Baby's R Us, he wouldn't be looking as confused he was right now.

"Let's go somewhere else." Rae walked past him, brushing Alex's side lightly. At her touch, he found himself get all tingly over.

"Yes, your highness." He followed her, still dazed.

Once outside, they wandered aimlessly around in the bright mall. "That store was my mother's favorite. She'd get all her clothes there," spoke Rae.

"Hot Topic?"

"Yea. She even got my father a Happy Bunny pin, only it said, _Cute but Psycho_."

"I see it runs in the family." Alex smiled and faced Rae, and was taken aback to by her sad features.

"I miss her a lot. Every time I saw a shooting star, every time I blew at my birthday candles, every time I threw a penny into a fountain, I would wish she would come back."

He hated to see her like this. Every time she would mention her mother, grief would consume her, and him for some reason. Alex suddenly grew thoughtful and a spark found its way into his eyes. "Maybe your wish can still come true."

Rae continued to look gloomy. "Maybe."

"No listen." Alex stopped in his tracks and pulled Rae out of the moving traffic. They slipped into a quiet corridor leading to an emergency exit. "My father has been designing a sort of cloning machine for years. It brings a person back from the dead to this time period."

Rae's eyes lit up and they flickered to his face. "Really?"

He imitated the donkey from the movie, Shrek. "Really really."

Rae smiled. Alex found himself starting into those slate blue eyes of hers, getting lost in what seemed like a whirlpool of beautiful mist. His gaze trickled downward and they lingered on her lips. _I wonder how it feels to kiss her? I mean, dude...get a grip of yourself, you sucker._

"So, do you know when it'll be finished?"

Alex tore his gaze away from those luscious lips. "I'm sorry?"

"The machine."

"Oh." He nearly wanted to slap himself for how stupid he must of just sounded. "I'm really not sure. I hope soon."

Rae sighed. "Thank you Alex. You brought hope to my life at last."

"So...do I get a reward?" He had been hoping for a kiss.

She glared playfully. "Don't push it." _But hey, it wouldn't be too bad to kiss him..._

Minutes later, the pair arrived at a café and sat down near the window. While they waited for lunch to be served, Rae suggested getting to know each other better.

"I'll ask you a question and you'll answer. Then we switch. Sound good to you?"

Alex shrugged and imitated her. "Not like I have anything better to do."

"You're so vile."

"My pleasure."

"On with it. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Other than hanging around you?"

"Don't get dirty."

"Reading horror stories at night to scare the bagoozers out of myself."

Rae grinned. "Really? Same! Except I'm never afraid, that is." _Not until Syron appeared ..._

"Oh really?" Alex cocked a quizzical eyebrow.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"So, what's your favorite holiday?"

"Too bad there isn't one called 'Alex Bashing Day'."

"Don't make me hurt you."

Rae hmphed. "I do the threats much more better. Anyways, I like...Christmas. The cold, the snow, the serenity."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "You sure we're not escaped clones?"

"What makes you think that? I seem to be missing some certain parts if that's the case. Either that, or you got a few extras."

"No, I mean, Christmas is my favorite holiday too for the same reasons."

"I'm still not a clone of you. For one thing, I'm so much more better looking."

_So true_, thought Alex smiling, _so too true_.

They continued even soon after their food arrived. It turned out every question asked about favorites and hates were answered the same for both teens. They both loved horror movies, with The Ring being their favorite; they both loved the nighttime, watching sunsets, Dr. Pepper, pulling pranks, rainy days, and had a thing for Mediterranean foods. Both hated tofu ("They look like square maggots"), nauseously bright colors ("I'd rather prefer acid"), and being beat in a dare.

After Rae finished laughing about the stupid dare Alex was made to do one time by a stranger on the streets, Alex spoke up. "Still think we're not clones? I honestly wouldn't be surprised if we didn't have a similar DNA composition."

"Dude, why can't you get it into your head that I'm a girl?" Rae picked up sandwich.

Alex watched her graceful features. _Hard to miss..._He picked up his own sandwich and began eating, staring out the window at passing shoppers.

Rae peered at the teen sitting across from her and felt a wave of emotions. This time, it made her feel safe and warmed her insides. He was everything she had ever dreamed of, and not to mention ever so sizzling hot. She felt she could trust him with everything, she felt she could share everything with him...even...her life. Rae smiled and blushed.

After lunch, Alex and Rae wandered around the mall some more, and in the evening, went back into the sky on a cloud to watch the romantic sunset.

And talking about romantic...

Alex watched the sun reflect off of Rae's face, which was more beautiful than ever. _She seems so special...there's just something about her..._

Rae felt his gaze on her and turned around to face those deep brown understanding eyes. Alex gently took her hand and Rae tensed in surprise.

"Alex—"

He shushed her and pulled her waist towards him.

Rae felt like her heart just sped up into such a fast rate that you couldn't measure it. Or maybe it just stopped.

"Rae, I like you. No, I love you." Before she could respond, Alex pulled her even closer and kissed her.

Suddenly, all of her problems disappeared. She forgot about her past, she forgot about Syron, she just forgot everything but the fact she was kissing her other half.

They pulled away after what seemed like eternal heaven. Alex stoked her silky black hair and she delicately smiled.

"You know what Alex?" Rae frowned frigidly. She turned and pulled away, leaving Alex frozen stiff with bewilderment.

Rae peered over her shoulder and lunged at Alex, flattening him against the cloud. "I love you too." She laughed and kissed him back, even more passionately than the first time.

Far away, on a high tower off the coast, a masked figure in orange and black stood watching the couple with binoculars.

"Now, isn't this just perfect? For once I won't be trying to catch Rae. Alex will do it for me." Slade laughed menacingly and walked away into the shadows of the oncoming night.

* * *

Man, I feel so spent of energy...

The Neapolitan ice cream is supposed to be a symbol for something later in this story I guess.

Please review and I shall hug you like Starfire, but I'll let you breath.

_Next Chapter:_ Nightwing discovers that Alex is none other than...Slade's son...


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I think you'd kinda tell if I suddenly owned the Teen Titans by the appearance of more Raven episodes.

Last Time (You guys like these little refreshers?):

Rae runs into Aeolus (Alex)

They talk, go to the mall, find out that they are very much alike

Alex speaks of his father's "cloning machine" (will be explained fully later on)

They admit their love

Slade: "Alex will bring Rae to me." (Muhahaha!)

A/N: Garfield is BB's real name. Gar for short.

**Oh wait, forget I said anything about NW discovering anything about Alex yet. That'll wait until the next chapter. Sorry about that!**

Respond to Reviews: Yea, I agree that Rae was a bit quick to admit her love, but you know _teenagers_...And as for information about Slade already having sons, you'll find out more about Alex later in the story.

Thank you everyone who understood my plight and waited ever so patiently for the updates. I love y'all!

**Chapter 3**

Nightwing paced back and forth anxiously in the common room with his communicator clenched in a fist. Rae had been gone for the whole day now, and she had forgot to bring her communicator to wherever she was. His hands were shaking with cold sweat; he never had been this nervous before.

"What was I thinking? Why did I leave her with Syron?" He turned and glanced swiftly at the clock. _8:18._ She had been gone for more than thirteen hours.

The front door slammed and Cyborg, Starfire, Gar, and Terra rushed upstairs.

"Is she back yet?" Starfire asked anxiously. Her face was paling.

Nightwing shook his head painfully. "You guys didn't find her?"

Cyborg gazed at the ground. "We've searched everywhere and no sign of her."

"But," Terra shrugged slightly, "If it makes you feel any better, she was spotted at Hot Topic around noon."

Nightwing's brain, however, repelled everything she said. He banged his fist into the wall, causing a dent. "God, why was I so _stupid_? What made me think I could trust _him_!?"

"Dude, calm down! And...who's 'him'?" questioned Gar.

"Syron! I actually let them alone, and how knows what he did to make Rae run away, and to where! For all we know, she could be—"

"Standing right here?"

There was gasp and the titans in front of Nightwing parted to reveal the flushed young teenager standing behind them.

"Rae!"

"Yea, that's my name."

Nightwing was shaking from relief and he sighed, letting go of the tenseness that built up during the day. "Rae...I was so worried that something happened to you."

"Actually, something did."

Her father's eyes flashed.

"No, many things. First, Syron tired to make a move on me—"

Nightwing emitted a low inaudible growl deep in his throat.

"—Then I flew away, and—"Rae's voice trailed off and her face softened into a dream-like state.

The Titans leaned in with anticipation.

Rae sighed, her cheeks brushing with pink. "And I...I fell in love."

If this was a cartoon, the Titans would have fallen over, both from the gravitational pull of leaning in and from utter surprise.

"Say _what_?" Cyborg shook out of his reverie.

Rae crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I said, I fell in love. Now don't tell me you guys don't know what that means."

Gar coughed nervously and eyed Nightwing, whose mouth was hanging open slightly.

So many thoughts were racing through his head. First, there was the relief that his daughter had finally returned home safely, and then the suppressed rage towards Syron. Also, now was the added complication that Rae had fallen in love with some total stranger. And not the mention what she did during the day and if...Slade saw her. Everything was swirling around, and he just couldn't decide what to say first.

So it all came out.

"Rae, I'm sorry that I left you alone with Syron, I really did not know he would try force any physical contact with you. I just thought you two could get to know each other and where did you go? You could have been seen! By Slade! Why didn't you just come right back inside the tower instead of running away and falling in love with some complete stranger? And the thing is, you're _betrothed_ to _Syron_. You _can't_ fall in love!" Nightwing said this all very fast, but emphasized the last two sentences.

Now it was Rae's turn to stare with shock at him. She simply replied frigidly, "Syron may force me to marry him, but he can't force me to love him."

"And where did you go? Don't you remember our compromise? Slade could have seen you! Any enemy of ours could have seen you and decide to use you as our weakness in a battle! What were you thinking?"

Rae was taken aback by all this. Shouldn't her father be glad that she finally met a decent guy who liked her for who she was? Didn't he care that her heart that had once been divided into three parts was now two-thirds complete? Couldn't he _ever_ give her a _chance_?

"_What was I thinking!_? I was thinking of getting away from _Syron_ before he could _sexually assault me_! What other reason do I have to give?"

He didn't pause for the words to sink in and hit home, but instead, Nightwing retaliated. "But that gave you no excuse to venture out on your own!"

Okay, he crossed the line. "Dad, you don't know how miserable my life was, is, and will be. I'm without a mother, without freedom, without present, and without a future. _Death_ took away my mother, _Slade_ took away my freedom, and _Syron_ took away my future." Rae flushed, her head spinning with anger and hurt, "But _no one's_ going to take away my present!"

Nightwing inwardly sighed in frustration. Didn't she know that he cared for her more than anything else? That is Raven was gone, at least she could live on in Rae, and to lose both will be devastating. He wouldn't know what he'd do.

"But if you venture out there one more time alone, you won't _have_ a present, you won't _have_ a future."

"If that's the price to living my life for once, then so be it!" Rae turned to leave, but before she reached the door, something grabbed her arm. She was whipped around to face her father's masked face. Mildly, Rae realized she had never seen the color of his eyes.

"Raven didn't die for you to pay the same price."

Tears formed slowly in Rae's eyes and she harshly pushed Nightwing away. She swallowed the door with black energy and ran through its midst. He watched her go and debated on whether or not to follow, but turned around and headed out another door to his room, leaving four very shocked titans.

Cyborg looked at the other three with wide eyes, not believing what had just happened. Terra was gazing at Gar with the expression clearly stating, "Oh dear..."

Starfire had fallen into a sorrowful crater as Nightwing's last sentence brought back a few painful memories. It was starting to repeat itself again like it had nearly eight years ago when Rae argued with her father on her tenth birthday. Only this time, it might not end well. This time, it wasn't a matter of whether to move or to stay. This time, it was a matter of Rae's life or death; slavery or freedom, unhappiness or joy.

Rae leaned against her door and peered at her dark room. It was like a black cave, void of any light but the faint moonlight escaping from her window curtain. She turned on the light, illuminating the chamber in a soft welcoming glow from the chandelier above. As much as Rae loved the dark, like Raven, she couldn't help but feel safe, warm, and comfortable when the room was filled with this inviting light. Forgetting her turmoil for the moment, Rae scanned the peace around her. Much of the items were Raven's.

A dark violet carpet followed a path to her bed, with the wall behind covered in black and purple swirls. To her left was a statue of a stone raven, whose ruby eyes from which Rae could "see" intruders. Behind was a bookshelf crammed with various horror books and picture albums. On a bureau rested Raven's mirror, and Rae headed for towards it. It was time to visit her mother.

Nightwing slumped against the closed door in his room, thinking hard. He thought about Syron, Slade, Rae, and mostly everything that had swam into his brain during the argument.

He picked his way through the dimly lit room and went inside the bathroom, switching on the light. He turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water onto his face, calming yet refreshing. Picking up a towel to dry himself, Nightwing gazed at his reflection and suddenly thought of Raven.

How he wished she would still be alive. For one thing, Rae would be a lot happier. And for another thing, _he_ would be a lot happier.

Nightwing continued to look thoughtfully at the mirror. Yet even if she did return, Raven would probably not be able to recognize the former Robin.

He hadn't grown in height, but achieved a more muscular build, clearly visible through his jet-black uniform with the sapphire eagle logo on his chest. The mask that adorned his face was different now; it was thinner, and had sharper angles. His hair had grown out into a manly cascade of jagged midnight onto his shoulders. Two sharp tendrils ran freely past his face on either side. Overall, this wasn't the Robin that Raven knew. This was the Nightwing that she would never know.

_But it's the love that would keep us remembering. _

He walked out, sighing, and sad in front of his desk for no reason in particular. His eyes fell on various objects that brought back memories; memories of him and Raven.

The first item that came into view was a shimmering trophy in the shape of a spatula and a mixing spoon. Next to it, on the wall, was pinned a picture of Robin and Raven, peeking out behind a gigantic ice cream cake.

Nightwing smiled to himself. It was the Cooking Contest between the Titans a few months before he proposed to Raven.

"_Morning y'all!" Cyborg appeared in the living room wearing an apron and brandishing a kitchen knife. "Today's the day I will kick all of your but behinds! It's the long waited COOKING CONTEST!"_

"_And Cyborg, my man, I'm so going to beat you!" Beast Boy hopped over the couch and ran to the kitchen, followed by Terra and Starfire, both giggling. _

"_Like you do with video games?" The sarcasm was obvious in the half-robot's voice. _

_Robin laughed. He took Raven's hand and led her off the couch. They were going to team up to hopefully win. _

"_Oh, we will." Raven walked through the frenzy and opened the fridge. "No one can resist ice cream." Using her powers, she pulled out seven tubs of ice cream and a huge bag of cake batter. Robin's jaw dropped. _

_Raven placed the ingredients for ice-cream cake in the corner while Robin regarded what the others were doing. _

_Cyborg, obviously, was dragging all types of meat products out of the fridge, pantry, and cupboards. _

_The green titan had taken all the tofu, soy, and vegetable "edible" objects from said places and was deep in thought as he gazed over them. _

_Terra had apparently dumped a various amount of food on her side of the kitchen counter and was reading the ingredient labels of all of them. _

"_Wow, never knew Oreos had lard in them..."_

_The Tamaranian giggled madly and took out her supply of Jell-O and pudding products. And without a care, began dumping them all into the hugest mixing bowl ever. Robin looked away, feeling slightly nauseated. _

_"So," he turned to Raven, "What exactly are we making?" _

_She looked up from opening the cake mix with a smirk. "The '7 Layers of Hell'." _

_Robin raised his eyebrows. "7 Layers of Hell? Now doesn't that sound appetizing."_

_Raven dumped the cake mix into the mixing bowl, which was, okay, correction, even _larger_ than Starfire's. She proceeded to measure water, oil, and whatnot. "With seven layers of ice-cream, it's going to a hell of a cake." _

_Robin laughed and began helping. In the end, their masterpiece had layers of vanilla, cookies and cream, Neapolitan, cherry, mint, cookie dough and tropical ice cream, all in between layers of fluffy rainbow-iced cake. It had achieved a height of two feet and amazed the rest of titans beyond amazement. Matching the splendor of the eye candy, the taste blew them away. Raven and Robin watched smugly as each bite led the teammates to crave for more. Beast Boy for once had mistakenly forgotten that milk comes from cows, and not soybeans. _

_So, by default, the winners were declared to be Raven and Robin for their "7 Layers of Hell", winning them full points from the tummy and taste buds satisfied judges._

_Raven had laughed and flung a piece of what was left over of the cake towards Robin, starting a food fight. Beast Boy screamed and tried dodging every piece of Cyborg's battle pieces, and nearly fell into a coma when a chicken enchilada hit him square in the face. The fight ended when Starfire, every so joyful, dumped the lot with _all_ of her Supreme "Pudding-O"._

Nightwing blinked and snapped out of his daydream. That day was so perfect. No crime, no fights, nothing other than fun and camaraderie. And most of all, it was a precious day with _Raven_.

His eyes shifted from the trophy to a pile of movie tickets, gathering dust in the corner of the desk. Those were the movies he and Raven had went to, but one movie stood out from the rest, mainly because he never remembered anything of the actual film, but more of him and Raven making out in the back seat.

_It was a rainy and cold October day, and the crime causers obviously were using common sense. Robin walked over to Raven, who was standing in front of the window, watching the ancient churning sea lash out against the falling rain. _

_"How depressing..." Robin breathed at the windowpane and drew a heart on the condensing mist. _

_"And what makes it worse is that new movies are being released today." The dark goddess sighed, and drew two intertwining "R's" in Robin's mist design. _

_Robin smiled. "Oh really, and the rain is stopping you?" _

_Raven shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I can teleport there and not land a single drop of acidic rain on me, but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"But don't you need to do...whatzit, research on the many false leads on Slade today?" She turned to face him. _

_Robin silently chuckled. "Well, if you put it that way, then no. Plus, there are more important things out there, especially the one standing right in front of me." _

_Raven grinned. "You never faze to make me feel awkwardly special, Richard Grayson." She enveloped the pair in black energy and arrived at the movie theatre, safe inside from the drenching downpour. _

_They purchased their tickets and softy made their way to the vacant back row. Oddly, the rain _had_ stopped a few people, because the vast theatre was more than less very empty. _

_Right from the preview, Robin gazed at Raven and felt his heartstrings being tugged. She turned around and captured him with her glittery violet orbs. She raised the arm of the seat between them and leaned against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her figure and kissed her forehead. Raven looked up and smiled passionately. She pulled him towards her and kissed him back on the lips. In an instant, Raven fell backwards and the two began to make out amorously in the darkness of the theatre. _

_Robin had to agree that was the best movie he had ever went to. _

Nightwing sighed. Truthfully, after that, he never could remember what any of the movies were about. He moved his gaze to a sand figurine in the shape of a dolphin and remembered the most romantic memory yet: that passionate evening at the beach.

_That day was a typical summer day, except the fact that the titans went to the beach to relax. The Justice League had stopped by and had convinced Robin to take the titans on a break while they get a taste of how the city was doing. _

_They arrived in the late afternoon and Cyborg got out his barbeque meats while BB took out his tofu-dogs for dinner. Terra and Starfire were flirting playfully with the lifeguards in their skimpy bikinis, and attracted much more attention than just the lifeguards. Robin was quite certain that if Raven had worn a similar bathing suit, the ring of guys around her would be worse than finding your way through the male bathroom line after a major league baseball game. _

_However, Raven was sitting on a beach towel under an umbrella in a tank top and shorts. She was, however, watching the other two female titan's progress with amusement and disgust. _

_"Why do they even bother if they're not going to be in a relationship with any of them?" _

_Robin plopped down beside her with a can of Coke. "They like to tease us." He opened the soda and drank a few chugs. "And wouldn't you know?" _

_"Hey, I wasn't flirting with you." She leaned down and propped herself with her elbows. "_You_ were flirting with _me_." _

_The boy wonder humorously scoffed. "You were _so_ flirting. I mean, teasing me with that great body of yours all the time—"_

_"And what lies behind that mysterious mask of yours..." _

_"Well, at least I got to show you!" _

_Raven turned slowly and cocked her head, eyeing him. Robin slapped his mouth shut. "Um..." _

_"So, what you're telling me is that you want to settle the score?" _

_"Well, yes, I-I mean, no!" _

_Raven got up on her knees and placed her arm on the other side of Robin, who fell backwards at the sudden movement. Her face was only a few inches away from his. _

_"Fair play is the rule of the game, isn't it?" she whispered. _

_Before Robin could respond, Raven had teleported the two into a secluded cove, far from the public. The sun was behind them, and its rays illuminated Raven like Aphrodite herself, still caging Robin on the ground with her arms. A splash of seawater tugged slightly at the base of his feet, telling the pair half-heartily that high tide was a bout to come in. _

_Robin smiled and pulled Raven in, kissing her. The waves began to come in further, and soon began to cover the lovebirds up to their thighs with the water, tugging in and out. They shed their clothes and made love for the first time under the romantic setting sun. _

Nightwing's heart shattered to pieces, remembering. How he loved Raven; how he _loves_ Raven. Why did she have to die? It was a question he had asked himself forever now. They've had too many happy memories for her to be devastated in the midst, so _why_?

He lowered his head into his crossed arms on the desk and closed his eyes in agony. Soon, Nightwing dozed off into troubled sleep.

Rae, however, was very much awake. She had gone into Raven's mirror to visit her mother's memory: her shadowed figured in a portal of swirling gray mist.

"But honestly, I don't get why he should be so worried! I'm nearly eighteen; I can take care of myself!" Rae paced in front of the shadows but sat down as she came in front of Raven's blurry outline.

"He's afraid to lose you, Rae." Raven's reply, was as always in her memory form, soft and somewhat detached. Rae, however, had gotten used to it and didn't have to strain to hear anymore. "He's afraid to lose you like how he lost me."

The teen bit her lip. It was amazing how her parents thought alike. "But why doesn't he give me freedom? I mean, Slade hasn't been seen for more than seventeen years..."

"But that doesn't mean he won't show up now."

Her logic stung Rae, and she turned her head.

"Look, Rae, I'm sure Richard was just worried and overreacted. You were gone for than half the day with no means of communication, and then you come home with love on your lips after meeting a total stranger during that amount of time."

"But...he's not a stranger anymore. He's so much like me, and I'm so much like him. Anyways, didn't you and dad fall in love in a matter of a day?"

Raven could have blushed. "But that was different. Richard and I knew each other far longer than that. We were friends and teammates before we became lovers." She sighed.

Rae turned slightly frosty in her mood. "So, you're saying that falling in love with Alex was a bad idea? That it was a _ruthless_ idea?"

The adult empath sensed her sting. "No, I'm not saying it was wrong, but—"

Rae looked up, glaring in her mind. _Oh, so now even her mother was against her?_

"—But wasn't it a bit...fast to proclaim your love for him?"

"Fast? Mom, I love him. Time can't stop that!"

Raven inwardly smiled. She could see herself in her daughter. "Well, why don't you tell all this to your father then?"

Rae sighed, and then yawned. "Like he'd understand. Well, night mom." She turned to leave and blew her mom a kiss. "Love you mom."

"I love you too, my daughter."

Alex wandered home, his head still in the clouds and thinking about Rae. He smiled at the fond memories of the day and walked into the dark headquarters of his father, the elusive Dales, otherwise known as Slade.

"Well done, my son."

He whipped around to face the tall figure that just appeared in the shadow. His mask glinted with orange in the light.

"What do you mean?" Alex was used to his father's ways, and he learned the best way to get anything out was to ask straightforward. He never paid attention to his crazy virtue of patience.

Slade stepped closer. "The witch's daughter has fallen in love with you. For once you shall be of use."

Alex squinted. The pieces were gathering together, but not close enough.

The man continued. "You see, her mother, Raven, controlled her emotions so not to release her father, Trigon, leader of Hell and king of rage. Now that he has access to his granddaughter, I will bring him out, and conquer the world!" He faced Alex. "And you, my boy, shall bring her to me." Slade closed his out stretched fist with a sinister crunching sound and drew it in, clearly symbolizing the objective.

Alex backed away, eyes wide. "No! I will never allow you to hurt her!"

"Oh don't worry, boy, I'll make sure her death is quick and painless, all for you."

"You wouldn't! I won't let you!"

Slade stepped forward, silently enraged, and slapped him. The force fell Alex to his knees, clutching his cheek.

"Don't fool with me, Alex. You _will_ lure her to me."

He got up, fiercely, and eyed Slade with bitter hate. "And if I don't?"

Slade retreated back into the shadows. "If you don't do as I say, I will annihilate her family right before her very eyes."

* * *

Wow. Long chapter, once again.

Okay, next chapter, I promise will be when Nightwing discovers about Alex and his relationship to Slade...but coincidently, Rae has run off again.

Many thanks to my reviewers and patient readers!


	4. Judgment YES I AM FINISHING THIS

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note/Apology:

Ummm…I'm alive? I'm so sorry I abandoned everything—this story, my loyal reviewers, Teen Titans…Raven. I lost interest in the story, and combined with the fact that my computer with my fanfic files crashed (and now I have no idea where the hard-drive…tower…thing is…) I felt way too crummy and unmotivated to continue.

But here I am… years later, and have dug out my outlines of the story, and refueled with a new adoration towards Teen Titans.

I feel terrible leaving Raven between life and death, so I'm going to attempt to finish this.

By the way, when I reading all my fanfics, I couldn't stop laughing at how CHEESY they were! Man, I was a helpless romantic when I was 17. I'm nearly 22 now, btw. Also, I'm absolutely shocked Microsoft Word didn't mark "btw" as misspelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**ALSO, I KNOW IN THE STORY DESCRIPTION IT SAYS I WON'T BE FINISHING THIS, BUT I WILL. The website keeps giving me an error every time I try to update it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

A soft tapping pulled Rae out of her swirling dream. She hazily turned and slapped her alarm clock, and frowned when that didn't stop the sound. She opened her eyes and noticed it was still dark, although the first hints of a grey dawn trickled through her window…

…Which a dark floating silhouette was now tapping at!

Rae sat up and gasped, and a dark orb materialized on her hand.

"Rae? Rae, it's me, Alex," whispered the silhouette.

Rae immediately relaxed and smiled. She kicked off her sheets and went over to quietly open her window. "What are you doing here?" she hissed as Alex floated in on a cloud, "How did you find me? If my dad or any of the Titans find out you're here, you're dead meat!"

"You're the only one that doesn't sleep with the curtains closed, so I could just see," smiled Alex, careful to speak softly. He pulled Rae into a hug, "And I missed you."

"It's only been a couple of hours and you've missed me already? Puppy love much?" Rae joked, but was glad all the same that Alex was here. She squeezed him tighter and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his fresh scent.

"So, why are you the only one that sleeps without the curtains covering the window? I thought you liked the dark."

"I do. But I also like looking at the stars before I sleep. It…" Rae's voice faltered.

"It's okay Rae," Alex lifted Rae chin with a finger. She looked sadly away.

"It reminds me of my mother…I pretend the stars are her watching over me," Rae said mournfully.

Alex stroked Rae's hair, and they moved to sit on her bed. The two were silent for a while.

"I wish I knew what my mother was like," whispered Alex, breaking the silence, "My father never even mentions her. Ever."

"Yeah, you told me. I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. Not your fault. I'm glad you're here to listen. Actually, I think you're the only one that's ever listened to me. My own father doesn't."

"Yeah, sometimes mine doesn't either," Rae's tone became angry, remembering the argument she had with her father the evening before.

"He always acts like I owe him everything. He never fails to remind me that my powers are from him, as if they're a gift anyone would die for."

"You don't like your powers?"

Alex paused in silence, biting his lip and thinking of what he wanted to say. "Rae," he began slowly, "There's something I need to tell you. But, I'm afraid that you might hate me when I do…"

Rae looked at Alex, who was now illuminated by the tender golden glow of dawn, looking very much like a Greek god. "What could possibly make me hate you?"

Alex sighed, turned to Rae and held her hands in his. "Rae, the truth is—"

He was interrupted by flashing red lights and the deafening drone of an alarm. Rae jumped off her bed and grabbed Alex's hand, pulling him towards her bathroom.

"You need to hide!"

"But—"

"No but's! When everyone is gone I'll come back."

Rae turned to leave, but Alex grabbed her arm. "Rae…thanks. And I love you."

Rae smiled, "Love you too." She ran to her closet and pulled on her cloak. Like the rest of the Titans, they had a habit of sleeping in their battle uniforms. She teleported into the main room and joined Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and her father, Nightwing.

"Good morning Rae," smiled Starfire gently at the young teen.

"Morning Star."

Beast Boy yawned and stretched. "Why can't the bad guys understand the necessity of sleeping in?"

"Because they all probably go to sleep at a reasonable hour, and not at oh… three in the morning!" replied Terra, slightly exasperated.

Nightwing stood in front of the TV screen, which now showed the map of Jump City and a giant red flashing orb in the top right corner. His fingers flew over the keyboard and a grainy video of a giant monster made of metal came to view. It was descending the forested hill that would lead into the city, smashing trees as it went.

"Wow," said Cyborg, watching the video, "Didn't know Cinderblock had a cousin."

"And an ugly one at that," added Beast Boy.

"Ugly or not, we have to stop it before it reaches the city," said Nightwing, turning to face the Titans. He then focused his attention to Rae, "Rae, you're coming with us."

Rae was shocked. This was the first time she was ever asked to join them on a mission, and if it were any other time, she would have been ecstatic, but not today; not with Alex hiding in her bathroom, waiting for her return.

Before she could say anything, her father continued, "I can't have you out of my sight, Rae. Titans, GO!"

Everyone rushed out the door, including Rae. She momentarily considered ducking out and hoping no one would notice her absence in the rush, but Nightwing turned around to wait for her.

"Care to give your old man a ride?" His smile was warm, and Rae temporarily forgot their argument the night before. She really couldn't ever stay mad at her father for too long.

_I guess there's no use in protesting. Alex will probably figure out what's going on and just leave through the window_. She formed a large black disk with her powers at their feet, and lifted them into the sky, following Beast Boy's pterodactyl-form carrying Terra, and Starfire lifting Cyborg.

Alex stood in the shadows in Rae's room, watching the Titans leave. As they disappeared into the distance, he silently summoned a cloud and followed after them.

* * *

The monster really did look like Cinderblock's cousin, but only made of shiny pieces of metal. It raged and roared around the forest at the edge of Jump City, smashing trees and hurling rocks with no real intent except unparallel wrath.

Starfire and Cyborg dived down first, with Cyborg blasting the monster with his cannon as Starfire dropped him overhead. The monster turned in the direction of the fire, and was met with a powerful robotic punch that sent him staggering a few paces, but now angrier than ever. Cyborg landed a few feet away, but was immediately knocked over by a metal fist.

Beast Boy turned into a triceratops and charged at the monster, which quickly grabbed the nearest boulder and flung it. It would have crashed into Beast Boy if it were not for Terra, who halted the boulder's flight and pushed it in the opposite direction towards the metal creature. Starfire shot green energy from her eyes, but the creature held his arms over his head and the lasers merely reflected off, hitting Starfire and sending her crashing.

Nightwing turned to Rae as they landed and ordered her to stay out of danger but keep in sight, "This will be quick," he promised, before whipping out his Bo-staff and charging.

Rae stood off in the distance, watching anxiously as the Titans—her family—tried to fend off the metal monster. It seemed that nothing could stop it. It was impregnable towards any physical attacks, and Cyborg and Starfire's blasts merely reflected off its metal parts. Rae looked down at her own hands, and summoned an orb of black energy. Although her powers were strong, she hadn't received nearly enough training to use them advantageously. But why couldn't she anyways? She has the world's strongest fighter as a father, and had inherited the world's strongest magical powers from her mother. If she could fight, this battle would have ended before it started. With her powers, she could tear apart the monster form the inside without any of the other Titans ever having to lift a finger.

But instead, she was just a useless 17-year old frustratingly watching as the giant before her hurt her family. She witnessed the monster swing his arm and batted Nightwing to the ground like he was just a rag-doll. Angry tears stung her eyes, which started glowing a fierce white. Her hands clenched into fists.

_This ends now._ She rose to the air, crossed her wrists in front of her chest, and yelled, "Azarath Metrion Z—"

But before Rae could finish the last incantation, the monster reacted with lightning speed and hurled a boulder in Rae's direction. She gasped in surprise, the last word of the chant dying in her throat.

"No!" screamed Nightwing, rushing over. He wasn't going to make it!

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, someone appeared and rushed at Rae, grabbing her and tumbling both of their bodies away from the crashing boulder.

Rae's dark indigo eyes met pools of light blue, as the figure below her lay breathing hard, with Rae still in his arms. "Alex!" she cried in recognition.

"You okay?" Alex asked, standing up and pulling Rae to her feet.

"Yeah, thank you…" Rae found started once again losing herself in Alex's bright eyes, but was pulled back to reality by a yell from her father.

"Rae! Are you okay?" Nightwing appeared at his daughter's side. Never again was he going to allow her to come that close to being hurt. He turned to Alex, "Thank you for saving my daughter. Who are you?"

"I'm fine Dad… um, this is Alex…the guy…I was telling you about yesterday …" Rae observed her father's shocked reaction.

Nightwing opened his mouth to respond, but was drowned out by a bellow from Cyborg, "Yo Nightwing! We need to take Metalblock here down before he gets to the city!"

Nightwing turned to Alex and Rae. "I'll ask more questions later. Alex, keep her safe." He flipped around and went back into battle, throwing explosive discs at the now christened Metalblock.

"Metalblock?" yelled Beast Boy as he changed back from a T-Rex, "What kind of lame name is that?" He tumbled out of the way of the monster's flying fist, and darted into the sky as an eagle.

Smoke from Nightwing's discs covered the air above Metalblock in a dense haze. It flung its arms wildly, but somehow the action was slower, like it had suddenly plunged into viscous liquid.

Alex's keen eyes took note of that fact. He looked up at the sun, and realization dawned upon him. "Rae!" he said excitedly, "That monster is fueled by light from the sun!"

Rae observed Metalblock. His motions did seem noticeably slower in the smoke. The smoke quickly cleared, and the giant's movements became quick again. "You're right!" she said to Alex.

"I got an idea!" Alex rose into the sky on a cloud. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and when he opened them, they were the color of dark steel. Overhead, gray clouds rolled in, blocking the sun and throwing the forest area the Titans were in into shady darkness.

The effects on Metalblock were immediate. It slowed down in mid-punch to a crawl, and after a few seconds, stopped all together. Its red glowing eyes faded away into blackness, and it fell motionless to the ground with a deafening crunch. Nightwing jumped on top and thrust his Bo-staff into the beast's chest, until it went through the entire monster to ensure its eternal demise.

The Titans surrounded the shut-down monster in awe, and then turned their attentions to the stranger standing next to Rae. Starfire flew over to the pair first.

"Thank you stranger, for aiding us in the destruction of this monster. Please, what is your name?" she asked.

Alex replied, "My name is Aeolus—Alex for short. I…" He paused. He scanned the faces of the Titans before him. "I ran away from Slade, and wish to join your team."

"You ran away from Slade?" Nightwing approached Alex, his voice laced with steel from the mention of his arch-nemesis.

Alex looked into Nightwing's mask, and felt an inkling of terror. But he summoned his courage. "Yes. I'm his son. I was created by him to do evil. But I don't wish to serve him any longer. I want to join the Titans."

Nightwing stared at the young man in front of him. _Slade has a son? _This_ was Slade's son?_ He was wary of all of Slade's tricks. "I'm sorry I can't grant you that permission."

"What?" Rae looked at her father in shock, and grabbed his arm, "Why not? He saved my life! Alex saved my life!"

Nightwing sighed and turned to look at his beautiful daughter—the perfect replica of his Raven. "I am forever grateful that he saved you, but—"

"But what?" Rae looked on defiantly.

"But I don't trust Slade! What if this is part of his plan to get to you?"

Rae stared into her father's mask and said with honest sincerity, "But I trust Alex. Isn't that enough?"

Nightwing could feel his aggravation boil again. "Rae, you're only 17—!"

"You were once 17! And you lead the Teen Titans! Don't for a second think that my judgment is not equal to your judgment!" Rae's rising fury started manifesting as black orbs of energy around her clenched fists. She noticed this and unclenched them, taking deep breaths to calm her emotions.

"Rae, I still made a lot of bad judgments when I was 17," Nightwing said, the calm returning to his voice.

"At least give him a place to stay," pleaded Rae, "You owe him that much for saving me…"she added in a quieter voice.

Nightwing sighed, and looked from his daughter to Alex, who was looking at Rae warmly. He knew that look—he would gaze at Raven in the same fashion…when she was still alive at least...

"Alright," decided the Titans leader finally, "I do owe him that much. He can stay with us, until we figure this out."

Rae beamed and threw her arms around her father. "Thank you Daddy."

"But," Nightwing whispered into her ear so Alex wouldn't hear, "Syron must not know about Alex. Not yet."

"I know," whispered Rae back, but still beaming.

"Alright! Metalblock is toast, Rae is safe, and Cyborg is hungry! Who's up for pizza?" cheered Cyborg, followed by laughter and nods from the rest of the Titans and Alex.

As they walked away, no one saw the shadow in the tree, or the brief flash of orange metal.

_Excellent. Well done Alex. Everything is all going according to plan. _

_

* * *

_

Up next, more of Nightwing's contemplations, including more memories of him and Raven. Any suggestions of what cute fluffy stuff, or dark mysterious curiosities I should write the two doing?

Oh, and possibly the meeting of Alex and Syron. This is gonna get ugly!

Don't expect me to update quickly; college life is strenuous. But... reviews help motivate me *wink wink* :)


End file.
